


From: Derek, To: Stiles (or Ara's Very Special B-day Story)

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious!Derek, kind of, oblivious!Stiles, stiles is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was Stiles’ 18th birthday. He was an adult now. He could vote, he could have sex. He still couldn’t buy alcohol, but that never stopped him before. The point is, today was awesome. Or, it was supposed to be.<br/>(This was my birthday present for <a href="http://thepackshipsit.tumblr.com/">Ara</a> for her 18th B-Day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From: Derek, To: Stiles (or Ara's Very Special B-day Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBeastsWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/gifts).



> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Today was Stiles’ 18th birthday. He was an adult now. He could vote, he could have sex. He still couldn’t buy alcohol, but that never stopped him before. The point is, today was awesome. Or, it was supposed to be. His dad was working longer hours at the station, so he’d been gone when Stiles woke up.  He’d left a note saying ‘Happy Birthday, son!’, but that was it. They were going to celebrate on Sunday, so this wasn’t the sucky part of the day. The part that sucked was that no one else seemed to have remembered. No hugs, no kisses, no loud ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY STILES!’ through the halls. Not even a card or a note in his locker. Not from Kira, not Lydia, not Malia, not even from Scott. He could understand why not from Malia, things were still a little weird between them. And Stiles didn’t think that the others knew his birthday, so they were forgiven. On top of all of his friends forgetting his birthday, they’d had pop-quizzes for both Chemistry and Maths and Coach had made them run suicides for an hour.

Now, Stiles had gotten back to an empty house. No banners, no cake, no people. These were the times when he missed his mom the most.

He let out a long breath and decided that if nobody was going celebrate is B-day with him, he would celebrate with himself. He grabbed a bottle of Coke, a bag of Doritos and a bag of gummy bears. Stomping up the stairs he made a mental list: first shower and jerking off, then watching Star Wars while starting on the food, then porn and more jerking off, then pizza and more Star Wars.

Plans were made and Stiles found them fool proof. Jerking off and watching Star Wars were both in the top 10 of his favourite things to do, there was no way that the day could still suck by the end of it. When he pushed open his bedroom door a smile was starting to spread across his face. When he stepped into the room and he looked up it immediately dropped.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Why would anything be wrong?’ Derek asked him. And seriously?

‘Because whenever you show up in my bedroom, through my window, something is wrong. Oh god, are you a fugitive again? Did Peter come back? Oh shit, please tell me the fairies aren’t back? I can’t handle that right now?’ Stiles babbled on. He knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t handle supernatural creatures throwing a fit over some plant on top of his so far shitty day.

‘Stiles, nothing is wrong. I just came by to wish you a happy birthday.’

Stiles was frozen on the spot. Derek Hale, werewolf, leather wearing, brooding… No wait, Derek didn’t look broody right now. He looked- shy? He was looking at the floor and the tips of ears were pink and his hands were fidgety. Yep, Derek looked shy. And he remembered his birthday. There was a shy looking, birthday remembering Derek Hale in his bedroom.

‘I got you something. It’s not much. Here.’

There was a shy looking, birthday remembering Derek Hale with a present in his bedroom. He was holding out said present towards Stiles. He should really move.

‘If you don’t want it or want me to leave you could just say so. You’ve never been shy about it before.’

Derek was no longer looking shy. He was starting to look Sourwolfy (that was totally thing, no matter what Scott said) and he was edging towards the window. Derek was about to leave.

‘Wait!’

Derek’s eyes snapped to his. He was looking even more Sourwolfy now.

‘I’m sorry, you just caught me by surprise. Not because you were in my bedroom, because that happens a lot. But because you remembered my birthday. And, dude, you got me a present! Nobody has given me a present yet today, and nobody but my dad remembered my birthday. Well, now it’s you and my dad. I guess the others just forgot, we’ve been pretty busy lately, you know. Crazy fairies, and before that the kanima that had somehow traveled here from Washington State. Then, of course, college applications and finals on top of that. Anyway, I was just going to jerk off, watch Star Wars and eat myself into a pizza induced coma. And then you were standing here, remembering my birthday and giving me a present. Which you are still holding out to me.’

Stiles tried to grab the present, but suddenly Derek was in his space. So, instead he got a handful of Derek’s chest. Stiles was actually okay with that. Derek could make his chest the present if he wanted to. Stiles would be okay with that. He was starting to drift off into a daydream about Derek’s chest when he felled hands pushing on his shoulders and his ass hitting something soft. He looked down. His bed. He was sitting on his bed. He felt the mattress dip and he looked up. Derek’s face was very close to his. Wow, there were a lot of colours in those eyes. And those colourful eyes were looking Sourwolfy extraordinaire.

‘You’re telling me your best friend forgot your birthday? And instead of guilt tripping Scott into celebrating with you, you decided to spend it alone?’

‘I told you. It’s been busy lately. It’s fine.’

‘No, Stiles. It’s not fine. Birthdays are important, especially when we’re so busy.’

Stiles looked at his hands. Where had his food gone? Derek had probably  taken it. Where was it? Wait, that’s not the important question right now.

‘Why do you care so much? Is it a pack bond thing? Is Scott failing at being an Alpha? Is that why your eyebrows are doing that thing where they seem to be merging?’

‘Really, Stiles?’                                                                                                                                             

‘Wha-‘

Stiles suddenly lost his ability to speak. Because his mouth was full. With Derek’s tongue.

Holy shit, Derek’s tongue was in his mouth!

Derek was kissing him!

Stiles threw himself on Derek. His hands flew to Derek’s hair. (God, it was soft.) He wriggled around until his knees were on either side of Derek’s hips. Just when he’d gotten comfortable Derek pulled back a little.

‘So, you’re okay with this?’

‘Dude, I’ve been okay with this since that time in the woods.’

‘Don’t call me ‘dude’ and what time?’

‘That time you went all growly on Scott and me for trespassing on your ‘private property’.’ He’d gotten his hands out of Derek’s hair so he could do the air-quotes. They were important.

‘Also, it’s my birthday. I can call you whatever I want, Sourwolf.’

Derek shook his head and pulled Stiles’ face back to his own. More kissing, good.

This kiss was different from the first one. Derek’s lips were soft against his own. And when his tongue flicked lightly at Stiles’ lips it wasn’t demanding entrance, it was merely announcing that it was present and happy to enter whenever he would part his lips. Derek’s hands were softer, too. Instead of holding on to his face, they simply lay right above the swell of Stiles’ ass.

When Stiles pulled back for air, he looked straight into Derek’s eyes.

‘Take off your shirt.’

‘Stiles, I don’t put out until at least the third date.’

Stiles gaped at him. Then put on his stern face when he saw the little smirk tugging at  Derek’s lips.

‘Those dates are to get to know someone. And we already know each other. Pretty well, actually. I’ve seen you almost die more times than I care to remember. I’ve saved your ass exactly thirty-two times. You’ve saved mine thirty-four times. I’ve been there from the moment you came back here. I was at the station after the fire. I was there when you decided to tell my dad you wanted to become a deputy. I was there when you got the key to your first apartment. I will be there when you go off to police academy and I’ll be there when you graduate. I’ll even be there when my dad is going to threaten to shoot you if you hurt his only son. I know you. I’m not going anywhere. It’s my birthday. I’m eighteen. I want to have sex with the guy I’ve been in love with for almost a year now. So, take off your shirt.’

When Derek didn’t react, Stiles thought that maybe he’d assumed too much. Maybe this wasn’t as big a deal for Derek as it was for Stiles. Then, Derek sat up and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. When he threw it next to the bed Stiles heard a faint crinkly noise. (So that’s where the food went.)

After Derek had done the same with Stiles’ shirt, he kissed him on the nose.

‘I love you, too.’

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
